


Out of Time

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [85]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: It had been a week since Steve returned to her.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Prompt Challenges [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814
Kudos: 10





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Time" at [fluffbingo on Dreamwidth](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/) in spring of 2019. I never posted it back then and I think (I could be misremembering since it's been over a year) it might have been due to not meeting the required length. I certainly remember realising that I was about to post some of my stories (and there were several that didn't meet that length).

It had been a week since Steve returned to her. A week since she’d learned it would take nearly four more decades to free him from the ice, that he’d fought for the safety of earth for a decade and how their latest plot to safe it had ended and the idea that had grown in him when he saw her while breaking into the facility where SHIELD worked.

She understood that he couldn’t tell her about the future – her future, the future of SHIELD, of the world – as any change she did based on what he said, could lead to him not reaching a point where he would travel through time and return to her.

It also meant that no one at SHIELD could know that Steve was here. But really, all that mattered was that he was here, with her, dancing the night away. Whenever she came home he had dinner ready and soft music in the background. After dinner they would slow dance.

They had briefly discussed his career options and he figured he could go back to drawing, being an illusive artist who didn’t do public appearances.

If she thought about it, she didn’t care how he came to be here, in 1970, looking roughly as much older as she was from their last meeting. All she cared about was that he was here and that he treated her like a queen. A queen that didn’t need protecting, just pampering.


End file.
